Question: On a sunny morning, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $5.93 each and baskets of bananas for $7.63 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of bananas because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the bananas. Price of kiwis + price of bananas = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $13.56.